


Light of Grace (Yuri is the Best Boy and Best Prince and His Wolf Friend Turned into a Cute Human Wow)

by Eccentwrit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #doggodeath, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M, Magic, Prince!Yuri, the Russian team is the royal family, the power of True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentwrit/pseuds/Eccentwrit
Summary: Dramatic Royal Family is Dramatic and Forest Dog makes an Appearance





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpandas5ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redpandas5ever).



> This fic was written as a gift to my friend redpandas5ever whose internet has been down and won't be fixed for a few more days. Since she is a fan of Otayuri I decided to text her a story that I made up on the spot to help fill the void from being unable to read fic.
> 
> She has since given me permission to post it online, so here you go, typos and all. Enjoy y'all.

Once upon a time there was a king and his children. The king was old, and raised his children to take over the kingdom one day. 

His eldest was tall and fair; blessed by the fae with shining hair and grace.

The next child was dark in the way the eldest was not. His heart was weary and fragile ; the slightest crack would send it into agony, and it reflected in his demeanor.

The third child was a girl, the only daughter of the king. Inside her soul was bottled fire, at times a hearth, at others an inferno.

The youngest child was a son. Small, willowy, and touched by the sun.  While the king knew his eldest child would inherit the kingdom, his heart told him his youngest would inherit the world.

When the king grew too old he stepped down from the throne, giving it to his eldest son Victor . Victor was a good king and the kingdom prospered under him. From his success the eyes of the kingdom turned to his siblings, expecting things of equal greatness.

But one day tragedy rocked the royal family. Spurred by his lover, the second son Georgi fled the kingdom, taking up the dark arts and vowing revenge. All that remained of him in the castle was his shattered heart, blackened with hate. All the pieces were gathered one by one and lain in a box, awaiting the day for something to heal it and bring the wayward prince home.

The third child, Mila, took up the knighthood to ride after her brother. The kingdom waited for her returned, but as the months passed, they began to lose hope.

Having lost two children the old king feared for the rest. Knowing Yakov was wise, Victor reluctantly ordered his youngest brother Yuri to keep to the castle, lest he vanish as well.

So Yuri was confined to the castle, able to move freely inside as he pleased, but only able to view the outside world from the castle parapets.

Time passed and Yuri grew older. He studied the blade and the magic of the world. As he grew in knowledge so did his yearning for the outside. He longed to let himself loose on the world and his spirit chaffed against his confines

Victor was not ignorant of his brother's pain. So one night, long after all except the guards had gone to bed, the king snuck into his brother's room.

"What thefuck are you doing in my room!" Yuri hissed from his bed, glaring at his older brother, who had woken him rather abruptly. "Shitty king! Don't you know better than wake people up in the middle of the night! You better not have woken me up just to talk about your stupid crush on that other Yuri you gross old man." he threatened.

Victor couldn't help but smile at the mention of his one true love, Yuuri Katsuki, heir to the throne of a neighboring kingdom. "You know how much I love talking about my beloved!" He gushed, "But," he continued, sobering up slightly "I am here for this Yuri." he said, lifting up his arms to reveal a longcoat  and boots.

Yuri paused for a moment, trying to understand what his brother meant.  He refused to allow the dawning hope in his chest. "Just say what you mean for once!" he said, scowling.

Victor rolled his eyes at how childish his brother could be. "Yakov will be angry at me, but even i can tell you are not happy here anymore. I brought you these to help you on your way out, but if you don't want them..." he teased, holding the bundle slightly out of reach as Yuri lunged for them.

"Quit being annoying for once and give it!" Yuri growled, reaching for his salvation, which Victor dangled above his head, just out of arms reach.

"You know most people would say thank you." Victor chided "How rude!" he said, resting the fingers of his free hand over his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his heart-shaped smile.

Yuri growled and leapt,  fingers snagging on the coat. Victor didn't resist as Yuri dragged his loot down to his level and gleefully donned the cloak and supple boots. Without sparing another moment longer in the palace he had no desire to be, Yuri deftly avoided the guards and slipped out the gate and into the forest beyond.

He walked and did not stop until the sun was at its peak. His stomach growled loudly, and Yuri was chagrined to admit that in his haste to leave he was sorely under-prepared, not even having a hunting knife on his person.

And as all proper stories go it was of course then that he heard another growl coming not from himself.

Yuri froze, and turned slowly towards the sound. Behind him stood a large gray wolf, nearly twice the size of the royal hounds. The beast stood before him , but even as fear tried to take him, Yuri was unyielding.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he sneered and stared the wolf down.

To his surprise, not that he showed it, the wolf stepped back. Yet before anything else could be done it dashed off, loping away. Yuri was once again alone. Or so it seemed.

Yuri continued his travel, and though he was shaken the wonders of the outside and the novelty of his freedom eclipsed all fear. Everything around him was fascinating, from the birds in the trees to the rabbits on the ground. And so he grew accustomed tout he sounds of the woods, and noticed when they dropped off as a small cabin came into sight.

At the sight Yuri's stomach once again grumbled, reminding the boy that where there was a house there was a person, and people meant food. Perhaps if the occupant were particularly kind they would feed him and lend him supplies.

So he approached the cabin and knocked quickly three times on the old wooden door. Not a moment after he had done so did the door swing open, revealing the stern face of an older woman. A woman whose face Yuri barely remembered, yet knew intimately all the same: his mother, the witch Lilia.

He gaped at her imposing figure. Despite his sudden appearance Lilia did not seemed surprised to see her youngest son on her doorstep without so much as a warning. She looked over him once with a strange glint in her critical eye.

"It is long past lunch time. I would've thought Yakov would at least have raised our children to have the courtesy to not keep their mother waiting." she said sternly.

she leaned forward, inspecting him.  "Seems to be in good health," she muttered, ignoring Yuri's protest as she stuck her fingers in his mouth to inspect his teeth. "But dismal at magic. I can fix that" she concluded

Yuri bristled. He was excellent at magic! The only one better was his brother Victor, and even then Yuri knew he would soon outstrip even Victor. He told her as such.

Lilia scoffed.  "Perhaps that is true, but you will need much better skills if you want to succeed with your quest." she said, turning away and leading him inside. "I can sense great more potential in you and I refuse to allow my children to fail to reach that."

Yuri frowned. "But I'm not on a quest!" he protested. Though he had fled from the castle he always intended to return.

Lilia smacked him over the head. "Everything is a quest!" she scolded. "What kind of idiot must you be to enter the woods without a quest? If you don't go in with one in mind the forest will assign you on itself, and you may not like what the forest brings." she warned.

She sat Yuri at the table and set a heavy bowl of stew in front of him. "Eat. Either think of your quest or leave. I have no time for people without goals."

Yuri had never known his mother before  this moment, but he knew of her; knew she was revered as one of the best sorcerers of this age. To learn from her would be an opperunity he could nit afford to miss.

"Ive decided!" he declared. "Teach me magic so I can find my sister and restore my brother!"

Lilia nodded. "Very well, but if you truly want to learn under me I must reforge you into something even stronger than what you are now, are you prepared for that kind of sacrifice?" she said calmly, critically, as if she expected Yuri to waver.

And so he trained under Lilia, day in and day out learning the magic of the forest. He gave everything he had to his studies, exhausting himself as he poured his lifespirit into his spell casting. And each day he improved, refining his skills into something delicate, graceful, and deadly.

And each day when he ventured into the woods beyond the cabin he would cross paths with that wolf. They would never do more than stare, but soon Yuri came to grow fond of the creature's presence, brief as it was. Part of him couldn't deny, though, that he felt some guilt,  as if he had forgotten something important.

Lilia had warned him that if he want careful the forest would give him a quest.

The day came that against all odds Lilia was satisfied with her students abilities and set him off to find his sister. Donned in the same cloak and boots he fled the castle in- cloak now spelled to be impenetrable and boots that could walk on any surface- he left the safety of lilia's cabin. The only words of parting she gave him were "Georgi fled to the depths of the great mountain. Mila would have searched for him there."

As soon as the cabin was out of sight Yuri felt a familiar presence and did not need to loom behind him to know that the wolf was following him, never within range of attack, but never out of sight.

Yet perhaps the wolf could sense something was different about today, for instead of leaving after a short time, as he was want to do, he followed Yuri the remainder of the day, slipping out of sight only once night fell.

Yuri bed down for the night in the shadow of the mountain. Around him the forest shook as the creatures of the night awoke. Yet under the pale moonlight he never heard a wolf howl.

The next day he journeyed on and soon came to stand at the foot of the mountain. Behind him the gray wolf stood, silently watching, just out of reach as always.

Carefully Yuri began his climb. Georgi would be at the top of the mountain if he knew his brother at all.

He had not gone far before he came across the first skeleton.

Yuri pressed on, even as the ground beneath his feet turned white with the bones of the dead. Had his sister met her demise here?

Soon he began to find answers, as the trail led to the opening of a vast cave. Bracing himself Yuri muttered a spell for light, casting a shining beacon above his hand. The cave was illuminated to reveal two pathways branching to the right and left.

He went no further before, from the mouth of each corridor, a figure slinked through. Long, dusky fur, spotted feathers, claws with the power to rip men in two all while bearing the face of their prey,  Yuri immediately recognized the beings now before him as sphinxes

The sphinx on the left, the woman, spoke first. "Speak Traveller, and name your purpose. We guard these ancient halls and should you fail our tests your life is forfeit"

Yuri gathered up his courage and met the sphinx dead in the eye. "Im here to find my sister and rescue my brother. I wont let anyone get in my way." he declared.   
The sphinx on the left looked at him approvingly, while the sphinx on the right, the man, bristled angrily. "Stop looking at my sister you pervert!" he snarled, claws flexing and about to pounce, "our first test is a test of character and you just failed!"

"What the hell!?! Why would I be looking at your sister you crazy sphinx!" Yuri spat, angry and confused. "Don't be gross!"

The lady sphinx whirled at her brother. "Mickey stop being so over-protective! He's telling the truth and passed the test! Now put your claws away." she ordered. Mickey looked down and complied, though still clearly rankled.

"Fine, but Im warning you don't try anything with my precious little sister Sara." mickey warned Yuri, who could care less about doing anything with Sara.

Sara rolled her eyes, far too used to her brother's behavior.  "Its like you forget we're both already married." she muttered. She brought her attention back to Yuri. "Our next test is one of wisdom: two of your citizens have a dispute over the ownership of the apples on the tree that lies between their property,  how do you decide who gets the fruit?"

Yuri scowled. He didn't care about that kind of stuff- victor was the king, not him! Before he could answer he heard the quiet click of claws on the stone floor. Once more stood the wolf, slowly drawing up to Yuri's side, closer than it ever had been before.

Yuri restrained himself from reaching down to stroke the silken fur. His quiet companion huffed. Sara the sphinx tilted her head curiously. "An intriguing answer. I accept. Mickey?" mickey scowled, clearly bitter to give Yuri any benefits, but unwilling to contradict Sara.

Mickey straightened. "The last test is a test of strength," he grinned, claws kneading the ground beneath his paws.

"Wait,what?" Yuri exclaimed. "But I never answered the question!"

Sara rolled her eyes at human naivety. "Your friend answered for you, of course," she said, nodding to the wolf.

Yuri looked at his companion who he had seen everyday while living with Lilia, but never before truly considered. "What are you?" he breathed, staring at the wolf in wonder. The gaze that met his was steady and patient.

Mickey grumbled, clearly not happy with being ignored. "To prove your strength you must best our champions in battle. Since there are two of you it works out nicely"

No sooner had he spoken than the sound of armored footsteps could be heard, one set echoing down each passageway.  From the left emerged a golden knight, from the right a silver.

"Allow me to introduce my wife," Sara said proudly beside the golden knight, "and my brother's husband. They have been our champions for 5 years and never lost a fight." the two knights drew their swords.  Mickey took over the speech. "Should you survive," he said, "then you will be permitted down a path of your choosing. One path is cursed and will take you to the summit of the mountain where a dark sorcerer lives. The other will take you to a room of riches beyond your wildest imagination "

"Tch" Yuri scoffed. "Bring it on! Im not afraid!" he said, preparing myself and a spell. Beside him the wolf growled, readying himself. However before the fight could start the golden knight suddenly gasped and spoke. "Yuri?!"

The knight reached back and removed her helmet, red tresses rolling down her back. Princess Mila stood before her brother.

"What the hell!?" yuri exclaimed, shocked and hurt. "If you've been here the whole time why the hell did you never come back!" he shouted. Suddenly he turned to Sara and glared, a fireball dancing at his fingertips. "If you've kept her captive then I swear I'll fry you" he threatened.

Mickey almost lunged forward then, only the hand of the silver knight stopped him. "Hey don't talk to my sister like that!" mickey shouted.

"Easy, easy, Im sure he didn't mean it that way." mickey's husband soothed, gently stoking the sphinx.

"Let go of me emil , no one accuses my sister and gets away with it!"

Mila looked at her brother sadly. "Just like yourself I stood here years ago and passed the three tests of the sphinx. I found Georgi... But..." her eyes darkened and were downcast. "There was very little if our brother left. He cursed me to never leave these caves." Mila tried her best to smile. "It was hard, at first, and I miss home every single day. But even so Ive found some happiness here with Sara, so don't worry about me," she told him, "and please rescue Georgi! I know he is still in there somewhere!"

Sara smiled "well I can hardly have you fight, knowing you are my dear Milan's brother." she said. "And if helping you helps Mila it is the least I can do." she gave Mila a sappy smile that was equally returned. Yuri wanted to gag. "The path on the right leads to Georgi" Sara told him.

Neither Yuri nor mickey looked happy about that, but Yuri thank ed Sara and walked over to mickey. He was muscled out of way by the wolf, who placed himself between mickey and yuri- something Yuri was internally grateful for as he eyed mickey's claws flexing.

He walked down the path, wolf at his side. Yuri cautiously threaded his fingers in the soft fur as he felt them get nearer and nearer to the dark mass of magic that signified Georgi.

Yuri came to a large ornate door set deep into the wall of the cave. With. Wave of his hand the door unlocked with magic an swung open.

There, standing inside a writhing mass of shadows, was Georgi. If Yuri didn't know his brother anywhere he would not have recognized him, his eyes consumed by shadow.

"Georgi quit being a dumbass and get over yourself!" Yuri spat. "This is ridiculous and creepy!" he declared. Georgi slowly turned to his brother a hollow look in his eyes.

When he spoke it sounded like death even as he was enraged. "You dare speak to me of pain?" he said lowly. "What do you know of loss? How dare you judge me!" Georgi spat. "I curse you to know my pain!" he fired a spell, Yuri only just managing to dodge.

Yuri quickly fired off a spell even as his mind raced. Georgi was mad in his grief and unless Yuri could snap him out of it he would never go home. But what could he do if even Mila had failed to sway Georgi. So lost in his thoughts that he was too slow to duck from George's next blow, watching in horror the bright light of the spell steadily approaching yet too close for any hope to dodge.

There was a crack and a yelp and Yuri was flung to the side. When his head stopped spinning his blood ran cold at the limp for of his lupine companion lying prone.

"No!" Yuri rasped, too shocked to even properly cry out. Ignoring Georgi he rushed to his friend's side and laid his hand on his flank, feeling each breath the wolf took until he took no more.

Tears welled in Yuri's eye unbidden. Georgi looked at his brother and the scene before him, numb and in shock. "What?... Yuri...?" the darkness began to lose its grip on GGeorgi's heart in face of his brother's grief. "I-I'm sorry." he said, closing his eyes and turning away, allowing his brother some privacy. He only looked back when he heard a loud gasp from Yuri and he squinted as the room was enveloped in light.

When it faded a dark-haired boy lay where the wolf once was. With a groan the boy- who could not have been more than a couple years older than yuri- slowly sat up. Blinking he surveyed the room. "What happened?" he croaked. He looked to Yuri, who stared at him in something akin to awe.

"I don't know." it was Georgi who answered when it seemed Yuri incapable. "Some sort of spell? It seems when your wolf form died it broke? Or-" Georgi got a sly look on his face "-saving my brother at the cost of your own life could be considered an act of true love, which can break any spell" Yuri let out and enraged snarl but didn't moved from his spot next to the boy. Both were blushing.

"My name is Otabek Altin." the boy said. "I don't remember much, " he said to Yuri, "but I remember seeing you and wanting to know you."

Yuri found his voice. "Yeah, id like that." he said.

Georgi smiled. "We've been away for too long. I think its time we go home," he said softly. Yuri nodded. "All of us." he said, looking back at Otabek and taking his hand. Otabek nodded back. "Yeah, id like that." he said.

And then they all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
